A Sparkle of Sarcasm
by LordXwee
Summary: And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said I really do love you. My first Huddy fic. Rated T for safety and please r&r!
1. Sparkling Eyes

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese.  
  
A/N: This is meh first House fanfic. I'll try to update it as much as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

House limped across the shiny hospital floors. Dealing with getting a new team was difficult enough, but to add on to the stress, Cuddy's birthday was tomorrow, and he had nothing for her. He knew he could probably get away with his devilish charm, but Cuddy is always a different story. 

Many confused messes of thoughts clouded his mind as he got closer to her office. The only reason he was going there right now was because a non-direct interrogation could maybe settle this. Knowing Cuddy, she would probably see through this. But, he didn't care. House was House.

House now stood in front of the Dean of Medicine's office door. He slightly sighed, trying to think of some witty things to say. He peered through the glass wall. Cuddy was standing, facing the outside. The rain and gray skies made it a perfectly weary day. But their were two things that caught his eye. One, she was wearing one of her usual nicely tight skirt, which made him perfectly happy. Two, Cuddy was not sitting down at her desk filing papers, not bugging him about clinic duty, or anything like that. He just shrugged, and burst into her office.

"The stripper I hired for you as an early birthday present canceled, and to be cheap, I must be the replacement," House said, limping into the room. Cuddy whipped around. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Delightful," she said rolling her eyes. House made a quick movement of his hand to the second button of his shirt, (the first one being usually undone). Cuddy looked at him oddly, with a face that sort of was confused but at the same time wanted it a little.

House smirked, "Gotcha."

Cuddy sighed, "What do you want House?"

"Nothing in general," House said, sitting down, "But a pat on the head and a glass of warm milk would be nice."

"If there's nothing you want, then leave. I have work to do," Cuddy advised.

House cocked his head to the side, "Then why weren't you doing it when I came in, hm? If it's that important I'd expect you do to it instead of staring out a window."

"Leave," Cuddy warned. House looked at her oddly, but didn't make any motion to exit.

"What's with you?" House questioned. Cuddy didn't reply, instead just stared down at the papers that swarmed her desk. With the absence of her response, he knew it was probably a touchy subject. Which made him want to poke it.

"Come on," he grinned, "Tell little 'ol me." Still no response.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving," House sighed, picking up his cane, "There's always Wilson to annoy."

He got up and walked to her office's door. When he put his hand on the handle, Cuddy spoke up.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, really?" House replied, still resting his hand on the door's handle, not facing her. Even though House couldn't see her, he could tell she felt uneasy.

"W-well," Cuddy stammered, "It didn't work. The sperm donation. I-it didn't work...again." She tensed herself, ready for one of House's snide comments. To her surprise, he didn't say anything like that.

"You trust me with this?" House questioned. Cuddy didn't say anything back, for she didn't want to.

"Well, see you later," House whispered.

* * *

"What did you do to House?" Cuddy said, later coming into Wilson's office. 

"What?" Wilson asked, sounding quite confused.

"I said, what did you do to House?" She repeated.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Wilson questioned.

Cuddy sighed, "He's not being a total jerk as usual."

"It's a sign of the apocalypse." Wilson stated.

"I thought you two made another stupid bet or something," Cuddy said.

"I tend to lose those," Wilson pointed out, "Plus, he hasn't even talked to me today."

"Really? I thought he annoys you constantly," she suggested.

"Usually," Wilson replied, "But like I said-"

"Are we having a small gathering in here?" House said, coming into the room.

"Never mind," Wilson quietly said.

"Or is Wilson asking you on a date again, Cuddy?" House continued.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "No House."

"Well, can you leave?" House requested, "It's time for Wilson's daily bothering." House eyed Cuddy. He knew how she really felt, and thought of how well she was covering it up. That made him feel bad inside, for some reason. He was so unlike himself today.

"Fine," she stated, turned around, and left.

"See you later then, Wilson," House said, turning around himself to leave.

"Wait- what?" Wilson asked, now confused again, but House had already left.

* * *

_The next day_

Cuddy sat at her desk, surprisingly not having anything to do. She had no new cases for House, which meant it would take even longer for him to pick his new team. It was her birthday today, but she didn't really care. Cuddy did not expect much, maybe a present or two, and some cards. Worse case scenario would be that someone, like Wilson, planned a surprise party. Cuddy sighed, and took a sip from her coffee.

It had been sort of early, but House did not show up yet. He was probably up to something. Then again, he could be totally doing nothing, which sounded more like him. Randomly, House was coming up to her office door.

"Speak of the devil," she whispered to herself. House softly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Why hello Cuddy, how are you this fine morning?" House asked, with an amount of cheery-ness in his voice that seemed mighty unusual.

"Alright, I guess. You?" She responded.

"Peachy," He grinned. Way too suspicious, Cuddy thought.

"Ok, what did you do House?" Cuddy asked.

"Completely and utterly _nothing_," House said, emphasizing on the word.

"I don't believe you," Cuddy said.

House fake pouted, "Thats not very nice."

"Since when are _you_ nice, House?" she asked.

House grinned, "Touche. However, today is my nice day. Take it while it lasts."

Cuddy gave a small smile back, "I still don't believe it."

"If I said I loved you, would believe it?"

There was a slight awkward pause. They both stared at each other until Cuddy gave a little laugh.

"And why would I?" she asked.

The feeling of the room dropped to a more serious tone.

"Because it's true," House whispered.

Cuddy looked at him, with his blue eyes staring back at her. This did not seem like the sarcastic, insulting Gregory House she knew. Everyone has a soft side but this was just so sudden. Cuddy then fought with herself, not sure to confess her feelings about how she always did like him from afar, or not. But if House could open up, why couldn't she?

"I-I guess I actually do too..." Cuddy stuttered a bit. She could feel a bit of blush creeping up her neck but she tried to push it away. Cuddy broke eye contact, looking at one of the bland walls. She then brought her gaze back to him.

Even though she did not notice, they had moved close to each other. House leaned a bit over her desk, Cuddy doing the same. There faces almost had touched. That gave Cuddy the impression that he might kiss her, which lead her into a small state of panic.

"I really do love you," he whispered into her ear. Cuddy looked straight into his eyes, and for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and the reviews are greatly appreciated. Greatly greatlly greatly appreciated. This will be continued.

-LordXwee-


	2. Email

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. Schoolwork. Needed new ideas. Working on another story thats saved somewhere in my computer...

* * *

_The next day_

House sat in his office, a pen in his hand. There was no reason to call the newbies over for case. There were none. The hospital was getting a little dry, which usually he would enjoy. But this was wanting-to-bang-your-head-against-the-cold-hard-desk sort of boredom.

He had not talked to Cuddy. He didn't even know how she felt about what had happened yesterday. He certainly enjoyed it, but it looked like she was totally surprised. But really, how could Cuddy be _that_ oblivious? She did say she loved him back, but the moment was just so awkward. Too awkward to tell the lies from the truth.

House grabbed his cane and pushed himself up. There was a Wilson to poke. After a few minutes, House made it to Wilson's office, a coffee in his hand. He did not intend to drink it though. Luckily, Wilson was not currently in there. Quietly slipping into Wilson's office, House carefully put down the coffee on the desk, opening up the lid and slipping some random pill into the coffee. He then pulled out a note with "From Cuddy," on it (which he had easily forged) and placed it daintily on the lid. With an evil grin, he limped out again. If this trick could work once, it could work again, but with a better twist.

* * *

_-The following has a person with Tourettes, so there's going to be just a bit of language. Just to let ya know-_

House again sighed, walking over to the clinic. Today was so bad that he was reduced to working in the clinic. If Cuddy saw him there, she would know something was wrong with him today.

House picked up a folder, having some random idiot's case in it who just so happened to walk into the clinic today. Hopefully it wasn't another Tritter-like fellow. He limped over to a room, it's door closed. As he put his hand on the silver door handle, he swear he heard the person inside say shit.

"Hello, my name is Dr. House and I will be insulting you today," House said, coming in. The teenager wore a black t-shirt with some probably stupid band symbol on it. His hair was dark and quite messy, and his jeans were ripped. Common clinic patient.

"What's your name, not that care really?" House asked. The teenager did not reply, and appeared to be biting his lip. Like he was trying not to talk.

"Ok," House continued, "What are you here for?" He still did not reply, which made House quite annoyed.

"Either you say something or you're leaving," House said cooly.

"I have a problem," the boy whispered.

"I know that," House whispered back, "But I need to know what that problem is."

There was another long pause unless it looked like the boy couldn't hold whatever it was in any longer.

"SHIT!"

House shook his head, "Okayyyyyy,"

"That's the problem."

"What, that you randomly woke up this morning involuntarily swearing?" House asked, his head cocked to the side a bit. The teen nodded.

"Well, two things. One, you're very stupid and it's obvious you didn't research well. Two, you just don't wake up with Tourettes." House scoffed.

"Damn," the kid replied.

"Are you still faking or...?" House sort of trailed off. The teenager just shook his head and shuffled out of the room, slightly slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, sure, don't hold the door for the cripple. I get it." House said to no one, himself shuffling out the same yellow door.

* * *

Wilson walked into his office, finally getting a break from one of his least favorite cancer patients, Jackie. Her cancer was maintained but she whined. And whined. And whined. He soon took notice the coffee, swiping off the little slip of paper into the garbage and taking a sip. His eyes then got wide, looking into the garbage to see the note had said "From Cuddy," which meant it was obvious it came from House.

* * *

House sat, not knowing what to do. That random teenager just awakened his senses to why he hated the clinic so much. He turned to his computer, bored, and brought up his e-mail. Junk...junk...and more junk. He then opened up a box to write an e-mail to Cuddy. One he wasn't going to send. 

_"Cuddy,_

_Well, you seemed very pleased. In an awkward state. But you never replied without that nervous sense in your voice. I do know everybody lies, but did you? I really wish you didn't. Because I didn't. I wouldn't **want** to lie to you. You haven't talked to me today, and I'm out of my mind trying to find something to do. Yes, I did one thing in the clinic. Then I left because the clinic sucks, and you sure know that. I know you know._

_But I wish I knew what you felt inside. I want to know what you felt when we looked at each other yesterday. I want to know what you've felt all along, even when you've went on so many dates. I actually do know something. That you didn't want to lie yesterday either."_

House read it over, not knowing why he just randomly typed it. Moving the mouse over to click delete, his hand slipped, the little arrow clicking send. To Cuddy's inbox.

"Oh crap."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I predict it being longer in the future... Questions? Comments? Concerns? 

-LordXwee


	3. Coffee with a Side of Surprises

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic

_-And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-_

Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese.

A/N: Oh, I'm so sorry for the wait! My internet wasn't working for soooooooo long and I couldn't run over here to fanfiction. Thanks for sticking with me, reviewers:)

* * *

_The same day_

House fiddled with the computer, trying to see if there was any way to retrieve the e-mail. That's when Wilson burst in the door.

"What was in that coffee?" Wilson asked with a furious tone.

"How was Jackie today?" House asked.

"Don't avoid the question. What was in that coffee?" Wilson replied.

House shrugged, "Caffeine?"

Wilson sighed, "You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, not really."

"Yes you do House!" Wilson said, throwing up his hands, "You are hopeless!"

House cast him the I-look-innocent-but-I-am-totally-fooling-you look, "I can understand hopeless, but I still don't know what you're getting at with this 'coffee' thing."

"Ok. I was done seeing Jackie, and there was a coffee already on my desk when I am came into my office. Without thinking, I drink from it, then see the little slip of paper, and know it was from you," Wilson said.

"Oh. I thought my forging skills improved," House replied.

"Now, what was in that coffee?" Wilson repeated.

"Either one of the following: Vicodin, Viagra, some laxatives, or cocaine," House smirked.

"Cocaine? What?" Wilson asked. House shrugged.

"Seriously House, tell me," Wilson said. As House was about to just shrug again, he saw Cuddy walk by, probably heading to her office. He suddenly remembered the e-mail and got up.

"House. House. Where are you going?" Wilson questioned.

"Viagra," House told him, not looking back but going as fast out the door as he could. Wilson grabbed the door behind him, now standing in the hallway just to see him walk away.

"Are you serious?"

* * *

"Helloooooooooooo," House said, quickly entering Cuddy's office, a few seconds after she did. 

"What?" Cuddy replied bluntly. She really didn't seem like she was in the mood today,

"Whatever Wilson says I didn't do," House said, before Wilson burst into the room.

"House put something in my coffee again!"

Cuddy put her head into her hands, "House."

"I didn't do it. If Wilson had read the note, it said it was from you," House said.

"You are acting like children, which you two always do and it's annoying," Cuddy said.

"Want to have sex?" Wilson asked, looking sort of dazed. House tried to not laugh but it came out as a little snort.

"House!" Cuddy said with a furious tone. She gave him the stare-of-doom.

House smirked, "He said it, not me."

"You know you were thinking it," Wilson replied. House nodded.

"Wilson, go home and come back when you're um..." Cuddy trailed off, unable to find the right words. Wilson just nodded in response, smirked, and left.

"House," Cuddy said, turning to him, "I don't want to really punish you right now, because you have a case. Get all of your new crew and get working on it."

House sighed, "Alright."

* * *

"Alright kiddies," House said, limping into the room where the people were awhile later, "We've got a case. 32 year old female who claims she it feels there are insects under her skin, fatigue, joint and muscle pain, and skin rashes. Ideas?" 

"Contact dermatitis, explains rashes and maybe the insect like feeling," Thirteen said.

"Wrong," Everyone turned around to see a women standing there. She had dark brown hair, glasses, and dark brown eyes, and was holding a copy of the case in her hands, "It's Morgellons, explains all the symptoms. All we would have to do is find out if it's Delusional Parasitosis or an infectious disease."

House cocked his head to the side, thinking of her answer. Yes, Morgellons did fit all the symptoms and it could likely be right. House looked up at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Natalie Toro and Cuddy said you just hired me."

* * *

Cuddy looked at her computer and decided to go to her e-mail. Luckily, there wasn't much to skim through. Reading through them, she then stopped to look over one name. House. He had sent her an e-mail. Cuddy looked oddly at it as she opened the e-mail. 

_"Cuddy,_

_Well, you seemed very pleased. In an awkward state. But you never replied without that nervous sense in your voice. I do know everybody lies, but did you? I really wish you didn't. Because I didn't. I wouldn't **want** to lie to you. You haven't talked to me today, and I'm out of my mind trying to find something to do. Yes, I did one thing in the clinic. Then I left because the clinic sucks, and you sure know that. I know you know._

_But I wish I knew what you felt inside. I want to know what you felt when we looked at each other yesterday. I want to know what you've felt all along, even when you've went on so many dates. I actually do know something. That you didn't want to lie yesterday either."_

Cuddy's eyes grew wide as she read and re-read of that short e-mail. House wasn't joking that day. He wasn't joking at all. Cuddy mentally kicked herself, wishing she would've not been do awkward that day. She wished and wished but it can't really change the past. But that didn't mean she couldn't make the future.

* * *

A/N: Yea. It's short again. Sorry. Q?C?C?

-LordXwee


	4. Bets

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese, and Dr. Natalie.  
  
A/N: Again, my internet was down again (it's really bad) and this was the first time I got on in awhile. Thank to _bandgeek111, Critical Blues, HuddyTheUltimate, Sappy13, glicine, and the anon. Jen,_ for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Onward!

* * *

_Same Day_

Everything was sort of silent. House was pondering on why Cuddy assigned him a team member. All the others were pondering on if this random doctor affected their chances of becoming part of House's dream team. The new doctor pondered on if they were ever going to treat the patient. Finally, House broke the silence.

"Ok, random new doctor, give the patient olanzapine. If you're right then quite a few people are getting fired. If you're wrong, then we have to try something else."

All the others started to get up, but Natalie interrupted them. "Wait, don't we need to see if it's Delusional Parasitosis before treating it? It could danger the patient's safety giving them antipsychotic drugs if they're not needed."

House smiled. He knew she would stay, "Nope. Go off and do my bidding." She looked at House oddly, turned around, and walked out. Everyone sort of followed behind her, leaving House and Foreman alone.

"Are you going to go argue with Cuddy now?" Foreman asked.

House smirked, "In a way."

* * *

"Who are you?" Taub asked Natalie. They all followed behind her as she walked to the patient's room. 

"A doctor," she replied, "Who are you?"

"What kind of deal did you make with Cuddy?" Taub asked another question.

"No deal." she didn't care to look back at them.

"Do you know who House is going to fire?"

"No. He might not fire any of you if I'm wrong."

"But are you right?"

"Listen, these questions are annoying. Why do you care do much?" Natalie whipped around to face Taub.

"Because I don't want to get fired. Neither does anyone else who is here with me. You entered this crazy little game of House's, with a free pass. We need the information to survive." Taub stated.

"To tell you the truth," Natalie paused, thinking, "I don't know much. All I know is the patient needs olanzapine and I'm going to go give it to her."

Natalie turned a corner and went off to the patient's room. The rest sort of just stood there in confusion, before shortly running up to where she went.

* * *

"Ding-dong," House's voice rang out as he came into Cuddy's office. Cuddy sighed and looked away from her computer. 

"House."

"Yup. And your Cuddy, right?" House said in a playful tone.

"What's your complaint?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing really, I mean, the doctor you hired without my permission isn't ugly, but doesn't wear those nice tight skirts you do," House replied.

"I don't know, I thought she would suit you for your team. You can always fire her," Cuddy said, staring at House.

"But she said you hired her," he stared right back

"And you can still fire her. I just thought it was amazing how she knew it was Morgellons almost instantly," she looked back at her computer.

"Any person who isn't stupid can come up with a theory like that," House scoffed.

"But not everyone can get it right on the first try."

* * *

Natalie, followed by the group of nervous doctors, entered the patient's room. 

"Hello," Natalie said in a pleasant tone. The patient just stared at her.

"Why are there so many people in here? Am I dying?" she asked.

"No, they're just following me," Natalie didn't look back at them.

"Why? Are they afraid you'll do something wrong? Are you new?" the patient asked.

"I'm new to this hospital, but I can assure you that you're in good hands," Natalie put on a smile.

"I'm uncomfortable. I don't like hospitals," she glanced again.

"Don't worry," Natalie said, "What you have is Morgellons, and it isn't deadly. Take this medicine called olanzapine, and if you get better, you can leave."

"Olanzapine?"

"An antipsychotic drug. It'll help make your symptoms go away."

"Antipsychotic? Does that mean I could be imagining all this?"

"Probably."

* * *

House eyed Cuddy. What had she meant by 'not everyone can get it right on the first try'? Usually if it's an important case, it takes a few tries. But he always got it right in the end. 

"What do you mean?" House asked Cuddy. The little voice in the back of his head needed for him to get the answer.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Cuddy responded.

"You don't even know if she's right. If you assume she is, that means you told her it was Morgellons," House said.

"I didn't," Cuddy replied calmly, "She thought of it. I swear."

"Well," House said, "I don't believe you."

"You never believe anyone, House," Cuddy said.

"Ah," House smirked a little, "You're avoiding the question."

"Let me guess, you're going to make some odd bet with me now, right?" Cuddy smirked back.

"Of course. If Dr. whatever-her-name-is is wrong," House paused to think, "You have to ask Wilson out."

"That-"

"-and give me 50 bucks," House finished.

Cuddy smiled and nodded, "Alright. But if Dr. Toro is right, you have to ask _me_ out."

House shot her a surprised look. Cuddy was still smiling. She knew she could never ask him, and that it would probably look a bit suspicious. After reading the e-mail, she knew House would enjoy this.

"Deal?" House put out his hand.

Cuddy grabbed his hand and shook it, "Deal."

* * *

_Awhile later _

"What do you have for me?" House said as he limped into the room.

"After the olanzapine took affect, the patient felt relieved of the symptoms. Nothing else happened. I was right," Natalie said.

"Ah," House glanced at the four remaining doctors, "So she just killed off some of you."

They all looked at each other, awaiting his decision. House pointed to Thirteen and Cutthroat Bitch.

"Stand up," House said, "and leave."

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Because you're a bitch and you're a failure," House said to them, "The other person over there is better then both of you."

Without more questioning, they both left. House looked at Taub, Kutner, and Natalie.

"You're my new team."

* * *

A/N: Hi. Next chapter will be more Huddy-focused, because this chapter was more about the case. I call Natalie, Natalie because her last name is weird. Couldn't think of anything better. Please review if you took the time to read this! 

-LordXwee


	5. One Night

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese, and Dr. Natalie.

A/N: Dum Dum Dum. I present to you chapter 5. Thanks to _bandgeek111, insanehouseaddict, sinister scribe, glicine, and __trigun1509 _for reviewing. You guys mean a lot, and thanks for sticking with me through this wait.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Jimmy!" House said as he came into the hospital.

"What now?" Wilson sighed, looking up from his papers. House had just come in and was already starting his daily annoyance.

"Why nothing. Can't I say hi?" House said with a pleasant tone in his voice.

"No. You never say hi without plotting in your head," Wilson looked back down.

"Who says I'm not?" House replied.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Wilson glanced back at his friend.

"Nine-ish?"

"Basically. You usually don't come by until noon most days. Somethings wrong with you," Wilson said.

"Me? Up to something? Never," House looked around a bit, then turned his gaze back to Wilson.

"That only makes me more afraid," Wilson stated, "What are you looking for?"

"No one," House said.

"And am the victim in this plot of yours?" Wilson asked.

"There's no victim in my plot and if you even were, would I tell you?" House looked around and spotted Cuddy in the clinic. Wilson caught him staring and turned around.

"Is Cuddy involved too?" Wilson asked.

"If she was, would I tell you?" House said, limping off the the clinic. Wilson shook his head and walked the other way.

* * *

"Hello Cuddy," House said, walking up behind her. 

Cuddy turned around, "What are you doing awake?"

"Nothing. Except Wilson believes I'm trying to kill him, which I'm not," House said.

"You probably are," Cuddy replied.

"No I'm not!" House exclaimed.

"Do you want anything from me, House?" Cuddy questioned.

"Well, well. You forgot about our bet, didn't you?" House pointed out.

Cuddy looked up at him, "No."

"Then why are you so sad? Is it because Wilson thinks I'm out to get you too? That boy sure does have some problems," House smirked a little.

"I'm not sad, I'm tired," Cuddy stated.

"Why? Couldn't stop thinking about me?" House looked at her seriously. She couldn't help but smile.

"No, I just had a bad night," _It wouldn't be a bad night if he was there, Cuddy thought._

"The guy from Adult Friend Finder didn't prove to be up to your standards?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later, House."

* * *

House sat in his office and pondered a little bit. He really had no plans. He couldn't ask Wilson what to do, because he's already suspicious. He already bothered Wilson a little, and it was now only ten. His new team didn't have a case, which singled out only one thing to do. Clinic work. 

Before leaping up in joy to get started, Cuddy entered through his office door.

"Hello," House eyed her. She didn't hold a case file in her hands.

"I have time to talk now," she replied.

"I see," House said. Cuddy looked at him oddly, but at the same time slightly flirtatiously.

"So, what's your brilliant plan for tonight?"

House shrugged, "Can't it be a surprise?"

"Doesn't really matter," Cuddy answered, "As long as you do something that's not totally cynical."

"I have to be _nice?_" House emphasizing on the word _nice_.

"I said not totally cynical. I don't believe it's humanly possible for you to be _nice_," Cuddy said, also emphasizing on the word _nice_.

"That really hurts on the inside," House looked innocently up at her.

"So what are you going to do?" Cuddy restated.

"Well, let's just say I'll pick you up around 8. Fine?" House questioned, still staring intensely at her.

Cuddy smiled, "Fine with me."

* * *

House limped down the hallway, headed towards Wilson's office. The clock on the far wall read 12:30. Since Wilson thought that he was planning to do something evil, why not play along? Nothing's bad with a little fun. He eventually got to Wilson's office door. He slipped into the room to see Wilson drinking some coffee and reading some papers. 

House just stood there in the middle of his office. Wilson looked up from his papers to see House peering down at his coffee.

"Yes...?" Wilson asked, curious of why his friend was just standing there.

House kept staring at the coffee, "Nothing."

Wilson looked at his own coffee he held in his hand, then back at House. Finally, something sunk in as Wilson carefully put the coffee down.

Wilson sighed, "Why must you abuse me?"

"I have no friends," House responded. Wilson opened his mouth to say something but House continued, "Other then you."

"And remind me why I am your friend?"

"Because you can't get any other friends then me," House said, "I'm just that special, aren't I?"

Wilson just shook his head and drove his attention back to the papers. Noticing House wasn't planning on leaving, Wilson looked back up.

"Whatever you're thinking, think about it somewhere else. I'm busy today."

House let out a sigh, "Alright." With that, House left.

* * *

_Later that night_

House looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt that had actually been ironed, not the wrinkly old mess all his other clothes were. He wanted Cuddy to be surprised to he can actually do something good. He wanted to prove that he didn't always have to be a sarcastic bastard. He wanted to prove that he actually felt something for her.

* * *

Cuddy looked into the mirror. It was getting close to eight. She was wearing a nice red dress and just finished up putting on the last touches to her make-up. She was actually quite nervous. She had been on so many blind dates before and they all failed. She never actually knew them before though. She already knew House. She already knew his personality, which wasn't the best. She wondered if tonight was going to be good. If tonight was going to be special. If tonight would become something more.

* * *

House got out of his car. He would never admit he was nervous, but at that moment before he went up to the door, he felt it. He was actually worried of what she would think. Would Cuddy expect him to be himself? Would Cuddy think he was just faking being kind to impress her? Because none of that was really true. He wanted to impress her, yes, but he wanted something more. Something more then just one date. One night. 

Cuddy was standing in by the door. She had seen House's car pull up. She was watching him walk towards the door. House ended up there, and she heard a knock. Wishing for something to go right, she opened the door.

"Hello Cuddy."

"Hello House." She noticed his shirt was surprisingly ironed. He wasn't too dressy, but at least it was something.

"Are you ready?"

_No. No I'm not, Cuddy thought_. "Yes. Are you going to tell me now where were going?"

"A restaurant. It's not really to far from here..." House's voice trailed off. Cuddy gave him a small smile. _Was he nervous? _

House lead Cuddy to his car. He got into the driver's seat, and Cuddy slipped into the passenger's seat. With a turn of a key, the car started and they were off.

* * *

House parked on the side of the road. Cuddy looked out the window, noticing there was no restaurant nearby. Suspicious, Cuddy got after the car shortly after House. 

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I thought we could walk them. I mean, if a cripple like me can do it, I think you can too." Cuddy gave him a small smile. They both continued to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

On that same night, two friends went out to get a drink at a bar. They stayed for awhile, and got pretty drunk. Even though it was risky, the one friend decided to drive them both home. He stepped on the pedal and sped through the streets.

* * *

House noticed a pair of headlights coming up the street. Not really thinking of how fast they could come. Both of them started to cross the intersection. But House noticed the headlights were now brighter. The car was coming faster. It was swerving. At that moment, he knew that he had to do something. The car came faster.

It all happened so fast.

House dropped his cane and shoved Cuddy out of the way. Startled, Cuddy fell to the ground, but far enough out of the street. She could taste a bit of blood in her mouth, and her head hurt. She heard a loud thud, and the sound of a car speeding away. As she sat up, she saw House laying on the street.

"HOUSE!"

* * *

Heheh. Cliffhanger. Again, sorry for the wait. Please review. :)

-LordXwee


	6. Questions

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese, and Dr. Natalie.

A/N: Thanks to _trigun1509, __Sappy13, __Critical Blues, __parke-dude, __Ithilwenn, __insanehouseaddict, __scheggia, __pokeitlikejello, llama-sama, and the anon. reviewer_ for reviewing. To not keep you in suspense any longer, here's chapter 6!

* * *

_Somewhere_

Cameron stood there for awhile. Everyone from the funeral had left already. She still stayed and stared down at the newly dug grave where the coffin had been laid. A single tear ran down her face as she lay the last single rose down. Unable to move, she still stood there in her black mourning dress. She would never forget him.

It was dark out and it started to lightly rain. She remembered when she was a little girl and she thought when it rained the sky was crying. It was a horribly sad day. Why did he have to get hit by a car? Him out of all people. Why did the world have to be so cruel and take innocent lives?

Wiping away the tears, Cameron left. She didn't want to return to the graveyard. She hated the morbid place. It was all so filled with gloom and death. Not all of them had to die. He didn't have to die. Her brother didn't have to die.

* * *

_PPTH_

Cuddy sat down in the lobby at PPTH. Her heart was throbbing and her hands were still shaking. She would never forget what had happened not to long ago.

* * *

_"__HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled, scrambling to her feet, "HOUSE!"_

_House lay on the street. She never felt so stupid. Why didn't she notice the car? Why didn't she get out of the way? Why did House risk his life for her? Her hands shook, unable to do anything. Why was she so oblivious to House and that he cared for her? Why couldn't she be the one laying on the street instead of him? He had horrible problems with his leg. Why did he have to be the one to get hurt?_

_Snapping into reality, Cuddy took out her cell phone and dialed the sadly too familiar numbers, 911._

_"Hello. State your emergency." _

_"Uh," Cuddy paused, at a loss for words, "My friend, he got hit by a car. I need an ambulance."_

_"Alright. Where are you located?"_

_Cuddy glanced up to look at her surroundings, "17 Summit Ave. By 17 Summit Ave."_

_"Understood. Please stay calm, we are sending someone over right now."_

_Cuddy hung up her phone and shoved it back into her purse. She looked down at House. His cane was broken in half. His right arm looked pretty beat up, probably broken. The car must of hit his right side, which didn't mean to well to his bad leg. Very bad for his leg. She was also not sure if he sustained any head or brain damage, but that would have to be figured out at the hospital._

* * *

"Cuddy," someone said, "Are you alright?" 

Cuddy looked up to see Wilson standing there. She had been so deep in thought she didn't notice him there,

"I guess."

Wilson gave her a concerned stare. Classic Wilson. Always caring. She then realized she was still in her semi-formal clothes. Oh, the rumors would spread like wildfire. Right now, she didn't care. All she cared for was House.

"Is he okay?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet, I was just going down now," Wilson paused, "Why were you with House?"

"Do you really need to know that right now?" Cuddy spurt out. She was very stressed out at the moment.

"Uh, sorry. Should we go?"

Cuddy nodded and got up. Wilson started to walk away as Cuddy tagged along.

* * *

Chase and Foreman were both standing outside of House's room. Even thought both men really never liked House, they were still worried. 

"Where's Cameron?" Cuddy asked Wilson as they got closer to House's room.

"Funeral. Her brother," Wilson sort of stopped and took a long, uncomfortable pause, "got hit by a car."

Cuddy didn't reply. They both came up to House's room and Chase and Foreman turned around to face them. Both of them eyed Cuddy's clothes suspiciously. They both had seen their boss dress with low-cut tops and tight skirts, but this was different.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked.

"His right arm is broken and is right leg got damaged but we're not sure how badly yet," Chase replied.

"Neurological problems?"

"Not sure," Foreman answered, "He's still unconscious."

Cuddy looked past them at House. He lay on the hospital bed, appearing to just be sleeping peacefully, but it was far from that. All three of the guys could see the sense of worry in her eyes, which just raised the suspicious bar. What had really happened?

Cuddy walked into House's room. Wilson followed her in, but Chase and Foreman left. They felt she needed to be alone. Cuddy walked up right next to House and just stared at him. She felt guilt, no matter how much she tried to think that she couldn't have stopped this from happening. One thing did slightly make her feel better. He had done it to protect her.

"Cuddy," Wilson said, interrupting her thoughts again, "You're not alright."

Cuddy, at that point, really had wanted to punch him. "Obviously."

"I can understand, House is my friend. I'm distressed too-"

"No you're not," Cuddy cut him off, "Not in the same way."

Wilson looked at her with his face that perfectly said he cared. He wasn't going to go away easily.

"How?"

"I was there, you weren't. It's different." Cuddy didn't look at him.

Wilson thought for a moment. House was acting odd earlier that day. He had wanted to speak to Cuddy. Did she say something bad to him? Did they fight? Did she say something she wanted to regret? Nothing had ever gotten to House though. That still didn't explain why she was with him when he got hit or why she was dressed up...

"Wait a minute," Wilson said, it finally sinking in, "Were you on a date? With House?"

Cuddy shot him a glare that screamed 'You're-really-pushing-it-Wilson.'

"Does it matter to you? That I was with House?"

"No, no I doesn't, I just sort of blurted it out-"

"Excuse me," House said, stopping them both from speaking any further,

"What kind of a stupid name is _House?_"

* * *

(runs away for fear of a small angry mob, but feel free to leave a review) 

LordXwee


	7. Deception

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese, and Dr. Natalie.

A/N: Wow. Thank you _bandgeek111, parke-dude, pokeitlikejello, HuddyTheUltimate, Critical Blues, Ant1984, Sinister Scribe, Sans Amoure (AKA S.A), llama-sama, scheggia, insanehouseaddict, and the anon. reviewer _for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry for the double cliffhanger but I like plot twists. Onto chapter 7!

* * *

Wilson looked down at House with an odd stare, "That's...your name." 

House looked back up innocently to Wilson, "Then what's your name?"

Cuddy muttered something under her breath as Wilson continued his attempt at whatever he was trying to prove, "James. James Wilson. Your only friend."

House shot him a quizzical stare, one that showed sheer confusion, "I don't have friends?"

"House, you don't remember anything? At all?" Wilson asked.

"No, not really," House replied. It had sounded a bit odd to not hear some sarcastic comeback come from him.

Wilson turned his attention to Cuddy, "What should we do?"

"Get the doctors," House interjected.

"I'm a doctor, Wilson here is a doctor," Cuddy took a pause, "and you're one too." There was an uncomfortable silence. Cuddy felt horrible. One of the best medical minds forgot everything he ever knew. Yes, it would be good if you could change his personality, but it would be hard to make up all those years of college and hard work. Nothing would be the same.

"Am I a good doctor?" House asked, breaking the silence. Cuddy bit down on her bottom lip. She felt like she was going to breakdown at his obvious questions. Wilson could see her pain.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have to discuss something in private. I'll be back to check on you later," Wilson said. Cuddy gave a slight nod and left the room. Wilson followed behind her.

* * *

"What do you think?" Foreman asked as he and Chase walked down a hallway. 

"Think what?"

"About Cuddy and House. What do you think happened?"

"Isn't this how rumors start?" Chase said, directing away from the question. He felt uncomfortable about the subject.

"So? Don't you think it's suspicious? Cuddy did look pretty distressed," Foreman pointed out.

"Yea. Someone got hit by a car and got injured. It's a time of great joy."

"You hate House."

"Doesn't mean I want him dead," Chase shot back. He had an annoyed tone to his voice. Foreman detected it, but decided to keep going on.

"What's wrong with you?"

Chase just shook his head and swerved off to the right. Foreman stood alone, watching Chase walk down the hospital's corridors. What was his problem?

* * *

"Cuddy-" 

"-Wilson, I'm not alright. Stop caring," Cuddy said. Wilson had followed her back to her office when all she wanted was to be alone for a bit.

"You're hurt, I have to care."

"No," Cuddy argued, "You think you have to care. You don't."

"Listen to me-"

"-No!" Cuddy yelled, "I don't want to! Just let me be alone!"

Wilson stood, mouth slightly agape at her sudden reaction. He wasn't stupid, he knew she felt bad, and he didn't mean to push her over the edge. He was concerned for his friend and his boss. He didn't know what happened. Now he didn't want to know.

Wilson was walking out, but before he left he said, "I just don't want you to think it's your fault."

Cuddy sat at her desk. Finally, it was silent. Wilson had left. She thought about what he has said before walking out the door, but she couldn't think that when it was her fault.

* * *

After cooling down a bit and wiping some tears, Cuddy came back into House's room.

"Oh, hello," House greeted her, "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name."

"Lisa Cuddy," she replied, "How are you doing?"

"My leg hurts a lot."

"Your right leg?" House nodded. Cuddy felt another pang of guilt. His leg would be messed up more then it was before, and the pain would be worse. Cuddy saw his jacket over on a chair and reached her hand into one of the pockets. Sure enough, there was his familiar orange bottle of Vicodin.

"What's that?"

"Vicodin," Cuddy said, coming back over to his bed, "It's for the pain."

Cuddy took out some pills and gave it to him. House looked at them for a bit, then swallowed them. Unsure of what to do or what to talk about, Cuddy left. After she was gone, House smirked as saw the bottle of Vicodin.

* * *

News of House being hurt spread across the hospital and eventually got to Natalie. She learned from a nurse that he had got hit by a car and had severe amnesia. She then quickly found his room and came in to see him sleeping. 

"Doctor House?" Natalie asked gently. House moved a little bit and slowly opened his eyes to see her there.

"Natalie," House said, a bit too groggy from waking up. At the same time, Natalie and House both noticed his mistake.

"You're faking the amnesia," Natalie bluntly said.

House looked at her, knowing he was screwed. There wasn't really a way to cover it up, since he just blurt out her name. Natalie was smart enough to analyze the situation.

"Yes," House muttered.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

House took a nervous glance at his Vicodin bottle, then turned his attention back to Natalie, "I don't know."

"House, I'm sorry," Natalie said without making eye contact, "I have to say something."

"No you're not," House commanded. Natalie still didn't make eye contact but he could tell she would. She was like Cameron, she had to be a good person. That was why he had hired her in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

"Doctor Cuddy?" Natalie asked, coming into Cuddy's office. Cuddy whipped around to see Natalie in her doorway. Cuddy could see that Natalie didn't bring good news. What happened? Was it House? 

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something."

* * *

Cuddy burst into House's room.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy," House said with a cheery tone

"Don't 'Doctor Cuddy' me you bastard," Cuddy replied, "What were you thinking?"

House blinked. Natalie had told her. "Cuddy-"

"Shut up right now House," Cuddy gave him the death glare, "Do you know how worried I felt? How guilty I felt? For what? You actually tried to make this be a nice night, I could tell from the start. You actually _cared. _You saved me from that stupid car! Why did you have to pull this little stunt?"

House gazed at her. He knew that this was it for them, that she wouldn't want him again. He had no answer for her, he didn't know why he played this game. It was the pain talking. He just wanted the drugs. House again looked at the orange bottle of Vicodin on the table, and Cuddy had caught him staring.

"Really? Because of your stupid Vicodin? That's all you want. Your drugs," Cuddy exclaimed, grabbing the bottle and throwing them onto the bed, "Fine, take them, because that's all you'll have."

* * *

Um...please review with your questions, comments, concerns, or ranting. 

-LordXwee


	8. Redemption

**A Sparkle of Sarcasm**

A Huddy Fic  
**-**_And for once, at that very moment, Cuddy did not see the sparkle of sarcasm that always lingered in his eye when House had said "I really do love you."-  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, the cast, crew, directors, producers, or anything. But I do own some cheese, and Dr. Natalie.

A/N: Thanks to _FantasyFreak4Life, trigun1509, Sans Amoure AKA S.A, pokeitlikejello, parke-dude, Critical Blues, mystery 2, scheggia, insanehouseaddict, xoRetributionox, "Dr. Natalie," llama-sama, francheska, and the anon. reviewer _for taking the time to review. Sorry to throw this so suddenly, but this is the last chapter. Read on!

* * *

**'Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be'**_  
(Savin' Me, Nickelback)_

House lay on his hospital bed. He had been thinking of how badly he screwed up, and how badly he wanted to change things. He still had to be himself, whatever was left of it anyway. It was close to impossible to change his personality, for there wasn't enough willpower in the world to do that. But he would have to change a lot more then just that to do anything significant.

Rehab wasn't the answer. After the whole mess with Tritter, he didn't even want to think about that. He didn't want to think he was an addict, because there was a reason behind the Vicodin. It was all just to numb his leg. House looked down at the little orange bottle that was on the bed, and felt a wave of pain, though he didn't feel the need to take another Vicodin.

Some people believed in karma, but House didn't. There was a reason behind everything, and it wasn't some odd force that gets you back for the bad you've done. That 'some people' could point out the situation he was in now was karma related. He lied, and this was his punishment.

House took another glance at the bottle of Vicodin. He wanted it and he didn't want it at the same time. Was that all he really cared about? Taking away the pain? To fill up something on the inside that always seemed missing? The real question would be, what was he missing?

"House?"

House looked up, and Wilson was there. He knew that he was going to come sooner or later, but he didn't need Wilson right now.

"What?"

Wilson didn't look mad at him, rather worried. Then again, it's Wilson.

"How are you feeling?"

House shook his head, "Well, my arm hurts a bit, but with all of the pain from my leg, it evens out."

Wilson came closer, "Do you need-"

"-No," House interrupted, "I don't want meds right now."

Wilson stared, basically outright shocked at House saying 'he doesn't want the meds.' House? Not wanting meds? "Seriously?"

"Not yet," he replied, "How bad does she hate me?"

Wilson still seemed confused, "Who?"

"Cuddy, you idiot."

"Oh," Wilson paused for a moment, "Haven't really talked to her."

"Wilson," House commanded, "Tell me."

"Okay, she doesn't hate you at all and wants to make out with you as soon as you're better."

"Wilson, I'm not joking," House responded, voice slightly raised, "Stop lying and-"

"-Don't you know by now, House?" Wilson cut him off, "Everybody lies."

* * *

Wilson ventured into Cuddy's office, "He's not taking anything." 

Cuddy sat at her desk. She didn't look happy at all. "Are we talking about House?"

"Yes we're talking about House," Wilson said.

"Gregory House?"

"Yes."

"Not taking his Vicodin or anything?"

"Yes."

"Don't believe it," Cuddy warned, "It's just an act."

Wilson knew Cuddy had all the right reasons to say that. She had all the authority to be angry at him for what he did, but from what he could gather, he did do something good before the car hit him. "What if it's not an act?"

"Did we all fall for the amnesia trick?"

Wilson nodded, "Yes but-"

"Good, because I'm not falling for _this_ trick."

Wilson couldn't think of an answer. Yes, she was pissed. Yes, she had a reason to be. But, this seemed serious. House did fake the amnesia for drugs, but what would not taking the drugs get for him?

"What would he get from that? Not taking anything?"

"Sympathy," Cuddy replied, "People would feel bad and just give him stronger drugs. Then he takes them and smiles to himself that his plan worked."

"I was stupid for believing the amnesia thing," Wilson admitted, "But I don't feel stupid believing this."

"Hence why it's called a trick. An act."

Wilson sighed. There really wasn't a way to get through to her. He was doing his best to defend House, because he felt there was some other motive. Wilson blinked, realizing what it was.

"It's not," Wilson said, "It's not an act."

Cuddy let out a sigh, "Yes it is Wilson."

"No, really, it's not. Please listen to me," Wilson said, "He's not doing it for the drugs."

"Wilson, I-"

"-he's doing it for you."

Cuddy's mouth was lightly agape. Why would Wilson even propose that idea? "What did House say to you?"

"He asked me how bad you hated him. I didn't really give an answer, because, well, you're furious at him and I didn't know what his response would be to that," Wilson replied.

Cuddy was stunned. Was House actually doing it for her? She didn't know what to believe. It was uncharacteristic of him not to take his Vicodin, which seemed to prove Wilson's point. On the other hand, he did fake amnesia. She was torn between the two choices, wanting to believe one and not fall into the other.

After a couple of minutes of thinking in silence with Wilson still in the room, Cuddy had decided.

"I'll go see his response."

* * *

House wanted his to take the Vicodin, the pain was slowly increasing, but he wouldn't. That bottle caused enough trouble already. He knew Cuddy was insanely angry at him, and he accepted the fact. It was his own fault anyway. Cuddy also probably thought that this was a charade, and again, she would have every right to. 

House closed his eyes and tried to get his mind off everything. He had started to relax when Cuddy came in.

"House, wake up."

House opened his eyes. He didn't know what to say to her.

"What is this all for?" Cuddy asked.

House smirked. Cuddy did think this was fake, "What do you think it's for?"

"I don't know, that's the reason I'm asking you."

"To say sorry," House said.

"You didn't have to stop taking your Vicodin to say sorry."

"Yes I did. It was to get your attention," House responded.

Cuddy stepped forward, "Alright, you have my attention now."

"I wanted to say sorry, which is something you'll probably never hear again. I know it was idiotic, but my leg hurts. I wasn't sure what to do. Now I know that it's not all about just numbing the pain. And I mean it when I say sorry."

Cuddy was again, stunned. He did mean what he said. A lot had happened in the past few days, and it was all so sudden. But she didn't want it to stop. By that, she didn't mean she wanted House to get hit by a car every once in awhile. She meant she wanted to stay with him. Cuddy had always never really liked Cameron and hated the idea of her and House being together.

She felt like she could trust him and forget all the bad things that had happened. She wanted to give him a new start, and that's exactly what Cuddy was going to do.

Grabbing the orange bottle, Cuddy opened it and took out some pills. She put her hand out, offering the Vicodin to House. He seemed surprised, and he looked back up at Cuddy.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
